


Heart Break Series

by Extraho



Category: Death Sentence (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Nick Hume is having an affair behind his wife’s back – with Billy Darley of all people. Nick knows Billy loves him, and would do anything for him. Nick doesn’t care. Not after Brendan. Series of Oneshots Can be read as a whole or separately, enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Nick slammed open the doors of the Four Roses had marched straight down to where the Mercenaries of Death were sitting, laughing and enjoying their drinks.

None of the men noticed him before he grabbed Billy's collar and hauled him off his chair. The younger man dropped his drink on the floor, his breath knocked out of him as he was slammed up against the wall.

In a burst of fury Nick punched the wall just next to Billy's head, satisfied with the honest fear he saw in his eyes; those lovely sea green eyes.

"Nicky…" Billy breathed.

"That's the guy!" Joey yelled, "That's the kids father - didn't have the balls to put me in jail –"

"Shut up Joey!" Billy yelled without taking his eyes off of Nick. His insides had frozen when he heard what Joey said. He didn't want to hear anymore, hoping he was wrong. A fist slammed into the wall and Billy's head whipped to the side, his eyes closed, his breathing irregular and heavy. "Nick – I'm sor –"

"What you gonna say?" Nick hissed, trapping Billy to the wall, "what the fuck can you say to make this alright, uh?" he shook his head and leaned on the wall, his breath ghosting over Billy's face.

Billy's breath hitched as Nick's chest came in contact with his own, the multiple layers of clothing becoming despised. Without thinking he slipped his arms around his neck and held him closely. He buried his face against his neck, wanting to hide from the world. Nick did that for him; took away the rest of the world and created a safe bubble for him, if only for a few hours. Or seconds.

"Billy, Billy, Billy" he sighed. Nick's hand slipped under the collar or the black shirt and entwined his fingers with the thin silver chain. Harshly, he yanked it off, the metal cutting into the soft skin at the nape of Billy's neck. Without a word he dropped the silver cross pendant on the dirty floor and unwound himself from Billy's arms, ignoring the pleading whimpers of his name – a sound he used to breathe for.

"Nick I'm sorry…please –"

Nick just shook his head, "too far, baby-boy. Too far," he said and walked away.

Billy's body and mind was numb, unable to comprehend what had happened. Shaking, he sank to the floor, his hand rubbing the brand new tattoo above his heart. Tears pooled in his eyes once more, his lip trembling. He clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to look at the gang standing curiously around him. "Just get out…" he said silently.

The gang looked at each other, their leaders words sending chills up their spines, even more so than when he was screaming and yelling at them. This voice was quiet, breathy and soft. And terrifying.

"Get away from me." He whispered.

Joey turned around, words about to slip off his tongue, just in time to see several wet tears slip down his brothers cheeks, his expression one of pure agony, the silver chain wrapped around his hand, clutched above his heart.

Joey held his tongue, leaving his brother in peace. A feeling of foreboding came over him as he walked out of the bar.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones isnt pleased

_Billy mewled in pleasure at the feel of Nick's full weight resting on top of him. He whined pitifully, wrapping his legs around Nick's thighs, and put his ankles of his calves, trying to force the older man into him. Billy flexed his pelvis in pure need, rewarded as Nick stayed put, making his cock slide smoothly and deeply._

_"Nick…" Billy gasped. Nick pushed harder against him, forcing him to slide a little up the bed. Billy whimpered and wrapped around him, his hands buried in the thick dark hair. Nick had his arms hooked under Billy's arms, holding on to his shoulder, so that he would not slip away, his fingertips touching the silver chair around Billy's neck, marking him as his._

_There was a gold wedding ring on the nightstand, but neither of them paid it any mind._

_Billy pleaded in vain for more, and harder, but Nick kept the steady and even rocking right until the end. Billy's whimper and yelps of mind-numbing pleasure were swallowed whole by Nick's growls and lusty snarls. Billy clawed weakly on his back, bucked and twisted beneath him, felt his stomach becoming heavy with heat, spreading up his back and down his thighs before escaping his body with a scream…._

 

* * *

Billy scrambled from the dirty floor in the Four Roses and ran behind the bar, emptying his guts into the sink. Thank god it was empty. Billy gasped for air between the insistent waves of nausea, his gag reflex kicking in hard.

Outside the Four Roses, Bones' silver Cadillac pulled up in the parking lot. "You useless pussies!" he sneered, "Why aren't you at the perfectly good corners I gave you? Would you rather be waking up in the trunk of my car?"

"Bones –"

"Shut the fuck up Bodie. Where is that useless son of mine?"

The gang exchanged looks, "don't know." They said finally.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked angrily.

"'Cause they think you don't care." Joey said and jumped off the hood of Billy's car. "Whatever gave them that idea?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mind your mouth tongue boy. You might loose it."

"Never mind my tongue…" Joey said and dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, twisting his shoe, "What I want to know is what the hell Nick Hume can say to reduce Billy to a hyperventilating crying mess?"

Bones stiffened, "Nick Hume came here?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"How many peoples sons have we killed lately?"

"Fuck!" Bones cursed and ran into the bar, moving faster than any of them had ever seen before.

For all his ragging and ridiculing of his son, Bones cared about Billy, and not just because of the repercussions of Billy's actions. Bones knew a lot about Billy that no one else knew. Things many wouldn't accept. While Billy could hold his own in any arena, he doubted that a select few of Billy's gang would still follow him if they knew a choice of facts; like Billy had never slept with a girl. It just didn't do anything for him.

Crashing into the bar, Bones couldn't spot Billy, but the sink overflowing with water gave him a pretty good clue.

Billy was a very emotional person. Usually it transferred to anger, rage or violence, but sometimes they were tears and panic attacks. Sometimes, if you were lucky, you might catch joyous laughter or a true smile – one that even reached his eyes, lighting up those beautiful sea-green eyes his mother had gifted him with. In the past year he's had the pleasure of seeing Billy smile and laugh more often than he ever had before. He'd recognized the symptoms pretty easily; his eldest son was in love – and about fucking time. He'd started to wonder if his boy was an asexual fag with a heart made of steel – ice or stone could break if you smashed it hard enough.

Bones was sure his heart jumped a few beats when he saw Billy laying in the water, unconscious.

Billy had always been pretty clear on the subject; if it wasn't going to last, if it wasn't right, there wasn't any point. Billy never was one for wasting his time. It was the only thing Bones had never ridiculed him about. It was the only thing he had done right; make his son value what love could give you. He had lost so much after his wife, Billy and Joe's mother died of cancer. Sadly, his boys had grown up in the aftermath of her death. He's been a bad father, more to Joey than Billy, because at least his eldest had his memories of the time before.

Bones picked up his son with a surprising ease – Billy didn't weigh anything compared to his size, or rather, his height. He was a skinny little thing of you took away the three or four layers of clothing underneath his coat. He'd always been a bit frosty. He's only just put Billy down on the pool table when the entire gang came crashing through the doors.

"What happened?" Bodie asked the question they all wanted to ask.

"Panic attack." Bones said as he checked Billy's pulse. "Call an ambulance."

"Wont he just wake up?" Alex asked.

"Call a goddamned ambulance!" Bones roared.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the hospital

Bones, Joey and the gang were sitting in the hallway outside Billy's room in the hospital.

A doctor came walking down the hall with a clip-board in her hands, "Family of one William Darley?"

Joey pushed himself to his feel and approached her, "I'm Joe – his brother." Bones didn't stand up, but let Joey speak, it wouldn't matter if he introduced himself, it would just delay the news.

The doctor had a sympathetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry. But here is nothing we can do for your brother. His body is shutting down on it's own and there is nothing stopping it. There is nothing wrong with him that we can detect –"

"Then why the fuck is he dying?" Joey all but yelled.

"There are some things still unexplained by medicine science, Mr. Darley." She said calmly, "Sometimes when a persons emotional anguish become too much for the body to bear, it crumbles and shuts down on it's own. In short he has given up…"

"But….he's Billy…he-"

"My official conclusion is…" she sighed and bit her lip, deeply regretting, "...that William is dying of heartbreak."

Bones sighed. The one thing he thought he did right turned out to be his son's death sentence.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets to say good-bye

Joey walked up the grassy path to the Hume family's door. He rubbed his hands across his face, mustering up the courage to knock on the door.

He heard a woman calling 'just a sec' inside the house. Joey was in no hurry. He was met with a blinding smile that faded the very instant the woman laid eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably, "uh, could I speak with….Nick? – Please." He added hurriedly, remembering the scarce amount of manners his brother had taught him.

"You?!" she sneered at him in distaste, "What are you doing in my home?

"I…" Joey stammered, "I need to speak with Nick, please. It's important."

The woman sneered at him, "I doubt he wants to speak with you." She looked at the boy standing in front of her. He had dark hair, standing up in every direction, deep green eyes, his skin was pale and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping for days. She realised, Joey Darley might be 23, but he was still just a boy, thrown into an adult world far too early. "Fine," she sighed, "I'll get him. Come on in."

Joey kicked off his shoes as he entered the hallway. It was a beautiful house; white walls, dark floors and high ceilings. He followed the woman into the kitchen. She gestured for him to sit down by the table.

Hannah winched as he sat down on Brendan's spot. "So…what is it you want to talk with my husband about?"

Joey bit his lip, "It's my brother... he…" Joey felt the tears well in his eyes, and he wiped them away in anger, "the doctors are turning the machines off tomorrow and Billy wanted Nick to be there if he…." Joey trailed off and turned away.

Hannah could see that the tip of his nose turned pink and his eyes were already sore from crying. "Oh…"

"His body is just shutting down….they said there is nothing wrong with him….said that when a mans anguish is great enough, the body turns on itself….said he's dying of a broken heart…there is nothing they can do…"

"Wow, that's….that's….odd." Hannah replied, completely lost for words.

"Yeah, no shit." Joey snorted, "He's been more of a father to me than our father ever was…and tomorrow he's gone…what the fuck am I gonna do now?" he sighed, "I don't know what Wallis told you, but I'm not so keen on the Gang Lord gig and the guys are expecting me to step up after him…."

"Well, you're twenty-three." Hannah said, earning an odd look from Joey, "It's time to chose your own path. You got a second chance when you didn't go to prison for what you did to my son. However pissed I am because of that, I don't want you to waste your chance. Make something of yourself." Hannah said.

"I know it's not worth shit…but I'm sorry…and I'm sixteen, not twenty-three."

Hannah stared at him. The boy sitting in front of her wasn't even out of high school…she heard the front door opening and closing, meaning Nick was home.

The next day the entire MOD crew was standing around Billy's bed. Hannah Hume had psyched herself up to come, for some reason. If this man had been a friend of her husbands, there had to be a piece of good in him, right?"

"He said he would come." She said quietly to the teen standing next to her….

Nick's hear froze as he entered the sterilized hospital room and heard the deafening silence of Billy's missing heart beat. He'd missed it.

"You turned it off already?" he asked numbly.

Hannah shook her head, "No, his heart failed…" she felt so odd crying for the older brother of the boy that killed her son, but looking at the expression on her husbands face, she knew he wanted to cry to.

Nick walked over to the bed and laid his hand on Billy's heart. He frowned as he saw black ink showing through the thin hospital gown. Billy didn't have a tattoo there. He moved the collar of the paper thin fabric, hardly believing his eyes as he took in the sight of his name written in beautiful cursive wring, inked permanently into the pale skin. "Billy…." Sadly, and with a great deal of regret, he kissed Billy's still slightly warm forehead.

The instant his lips touched his skin, the room was filled with a steady beeping sound.

When Nick looked down, he saw bleary green eyes flutter open,


End file.
